spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Chan
Uncle Chan is the one of the main characters in the cartoon series Jackie Chan Adventures. History Jackie Chan Adventures Uncle Chan was once a disco dancer but he joined the opera for fun. When he left the opera he desided to be a student of a Chi Wizard called Chi Master Fung. After that he went out helping his nephew known as Jackie Chan to look up old historic artifacts. He even has his own shop called Uncle's Rare Finds. In the episode The Dark Hand, Uncle was seen telling his nephew a few things after he delivered a shield to him, such as his neice known as Jade Chan has come to live with them for a year. He was later seen helping his nephue by taking the Chicken Talisman from the Enforcers. He was later telling the group about the talimans and that they may need to obtain the other eleven. In the episode The Power Within, Uncle was eating at a resturant with Jackie and Jade, only to feel weary of a fortune cookie, only for the Enforcers to approuch their tabel. Powers and Abilities Chi Magic: Uncle is a master of Chi Magic and can be seen doing a bit of alcamy. Combat: it has been shown the Uncle can Kong Fu and it was mentioned that he trained his nephue Jackie Chan. Inventor: It has been shown that Uncle has mage some magic items out of houcehold items. Appearances Jackie Chan Adventures * Season 1 ** Episode 1 The Dark Hand ** Episode 2 The Power within ** Episode 3 The Mask of El Toro Fuerte (voice only) ** Episode 4 Enter the Viper ** Episode 5 Shell Game ** Episode 6 Project A, for Astral ** Episode 7 Bullies ** Episode 8 Tough Break ** Episode 9 The Rock ** Episode 10 The Jade Monkey ** Episode 11 The Dog and Piggy Show ** Episode 12 The Tiger and the Pussycat ** Episode 13 Day of the Dragon * Jackie Chan Adventures: Legend of the Dark Hand * Season 2 ** Episode 1 Through the Rabbit Hole ** Episode 2 The Warrior Incarnate ** Episode 3 Snake Hunt ** Episode 4 The Mother of All Battles ** Episode 5 The Stronger Evil ** Episode 6 The J-Team ** Episode 7 Jade Times Jade ** Episode 8 The Curse of El Chupacabra ** Episode 9 Rumble in the Big House ** Episode 11 And He Does His Own Stunts ** Episode 12 Showdown in the Old West ** Episode 13 Queen of the Shadowkhan ** Episode 14 Origami ** Episode 15 Shanghai Moon ** Episode 17 Armor of the Gods ** Episode 18 Agent Tag ** Episode 19 Tale of the Demon Tail ** Episode 20 The Return of the Pussycat ** Episode 21 Scouts Honor ** Episode 22 Danger in the Deep Freeze ** Episode 23 Into the Mouth of Evil ** Episode 25 The New Atlantis ** Episode 26 The Eighth Door ** Episode 27 Demon World (Part 1) ** Episode 28 Demon World (Part 2) ** Episode 29 Enter the Cat ** Episode 30 Pleasure Cruise ** Episode 31 Tough Luck ** Episode 32 The Chosen One ** Episode 33 Glove Story ** Episode 34 The Chan Who Knew Too Much ** Episode 35 Chi of the Vampire ** Episode 36 The Good, the Bad, the Blind, the Deaf, the Mute ** Episode 37 Shrink Rap ** Episode 38 I'll be a Monkey's Puppet ** Episode 39 The Amazing T-Girl * Jackie Chan Adventures (PlayStaston 2) * Season 3 ** Episode 1 Re-Enter the J-Team ** Episode 2 The Powers Unleashed ** Episode 3 Viva Las Jackies ** Episode 4 Aztec Rat Race ** Episode 5 Monkey a Go-Go ** Episode 6 When Pigs Fly ** Episode 7 Rabbit Run ** Episode 8 Sheep In, Sheep Out ** Episode 9 The Invisible Mon ** Episode 10 A Jolly J-Team X-Mas ** Episode 11 Little Valmont, Big Jade ** Episode 12 The Ox-Head Incident ** Episode 13 Animal Crackers ** Episode 14 Tohru Who? ** Episode 15 Re-Enter the Dragon ** Episode 16 A Night at the Opera ** Episode 17 Attack of the J-Clones * Season 4 ** Episode 1 The Masks of the Shadowkhan ** Episode 2 Samurai Ratso ** Episode 3 The Amazing T-Troop ** Episode 4 Black Magic ** Episode 5 The Demon Behind ** Episode 6 Fright Fight Night ** Episode 7 Half a Mask of Kung-Fu ** Episode 8 The Shadow Eaters ** Episode 9 The Good Guys ** Episode 10 Deja Vu ** Episode 11 J2: Rise of the Dragons ** Episode 12 The J-Tots ** Episode 13 Ninja Twilight * Season 5 ** Episode 1 Relics of Demon Past ** Episode 2 It's All in the Game ** Episode 3 Black and White and Chi All Over ** Episode 4 Dragon Scouts ** Episode 5 The Demon Beneath My Wings ** Episode 6 Mirror Mirror ** Episode 7 Antler Action ** Episode 8 Clash of the Titanics ** Episode 9 Stealing Thunder ** Episode 10 Weight and See ** Episode 11 J2 Revised ** Episode 12 The Powers That Be (Part 1) ** Episode 13 The Powers That Be (Part 2) Trivia *Uncle Chan's chant Spell translates Evil spirits and demons, be gone! *his actuale name is Uncle. Category:Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Chi Wizards Category:Wizards Category:Masters Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Sorcerers Category:Alchemists